


Mysterious Reunion

by MoonlitSea



Series: Mysterious Reunion [1]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, never tick off a femme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSea/pseuds/MoonlitSea
Summary: The Autobots encounter a new enemy. Thought to be dead they try to find out if the entity is who they think it is. If so, do they fight them or let them join the team?





	1. Chapter 1

Koji looked out the classroom window, a small sigh escaping his lips. He was bored, he wished he was at the Autobot base, out with Optimus or the Autobot brothers. Anywhere but sitting in a classroom listening to the teacher drone on and on. He wondered how his father was doing, he hoped they’d find him soon. The brown haired boy was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a car engine pulling up to the school entrance. He looked out across the grounds and saw a dark blue Honda Civic with a bold silver stripe and a thin light blue stripe above that along its side, its windows were tinted making it hard to see inside. _Weird paint job_he thought. As he continued to look at the Honda, he began to realise that he saw no-one getting in or out of the vehicle, and it started to feel like the car was watching him. He tried to hide his surprise though apparently failed as he heard, “Koji, are you okay?” he looked over and was a little shocked to see everyone in the class looking at him. “I’m fine, Miss.” He replied with a small smile while trying to look innocent and like he’d been paying attention the whole time. The teacher looked at him a few moments before returning to what she was talking about and gradually everyone went back to what they were doing. Koji inwardly sighed in relief before returning to look back out at the car, it was still there. _Could it be that it’s an Autobot too? _He wondered. _Maybe Optimus sent it to keep an eye on me in case anything happens. _He thought and smiled slightly._I’ll have to remember to thank him later. _The bell rang marking the end of the lesson and the brown haired boy took one last look at the car before heading out. The Honda also began to drive off, though it did not go far parking itself in the car park, hidden from view, and waited.Koji walked out into the school grounds at the end of the school day and looked around, he couldn’t see his mysterious protector anywhere. He wanted to thank them before heading home, he shrugged _Maybe they were needed somewhere else. Maybe there’s a Predacon attack._He thought and headed towards home only to be surprised when Sideburn pulled up beside him.  
“Wanna lift, Koji?”

“What, no red sports cars to chase, Sideburn?” the boy joked.

“Hey, I don’t go after _every_red sports car you know.” Sideburn replied defensively. Koji couldn’t help but laugh at that, he was willing to bet that if a red sports car came along Sideburn would be after it faster than you could say Cybertron.

Unknown to both cybertronian and human, someone was watching them…closely. Watching every move they made and listening intently. They saw Sideburn’s passenger door open and watched the young human get in before the mech drove away. _Interesting _they thought **_very _**_interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I had originally posted this story (and the ones that follow it) on fanfiction.net, I have rewritten the series and decided to post it here. The original versions will remain on fanfiction.net if you would like to see the changes (under the same penname as here).
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this new take on my little RiD series.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cloudy but warm day, Koji decided to go down to the Autobot base and see if they had any more news on his father’s whereabouts. He found Optimus talking to TAI, the hologram floating near the Autobot leader’s head.  
“Hey Optimus.” He said cheerily.

“Good morning, Koji.” Optimus replied turning to him.

“Hi Koji.” TAI said.

“Hey TAI.” He greeted the hologram before returning his attention towards the red mech. “Thank you for the guard yesterday, Optimus.” The boy thanked the Autobot leader.

“Guard? What are you talking about, Koji?” Optimus asked slightly confused.

“Didn’t you send someone over to school to keep an eye on me.” He partly asked, wondering if he had been mistaken.

“No.” The fire truck looked over at the hologram. “TAI?” he asked.

“I sent no-one over to Koji’s school, Optimus.” She looked down at Koji “What did they look like?”

“Well…” the boy began as he tried to recall the car’s design, “they were dark blue in colour with a silver and light blue stripes going across the sides. I remember thinking that it was a weird paint job.” He gave a small chuckle.

TAI thought for a moment, her hand coming up to her chin as she tapped a finger on it while looking up at the ceiling. “We don’t have anyone of that colouring.” she stated looking back down the boy.

“What!” Koji said in surprise. “You mean they _weren’t _an Autobot, how can that be? I didn’t see anybody get in _or _out of the car.”

“Are you sure, Koji?” Optimus asked wanting to make sure the young boy hadn’t missed something.

“Yes!” he exclaimed “I spent nearly the entire lesson looking at it and…” he paused for a moment averting his eyes before continuing “it also felt like it was watching me too.” It suddenly made him nervous, to think that whoever had been watching him wasn’t an Autobot, he inwardly shuddered. What could they want?  
Optimus and TAI looked at each other, whoever this ‘vehicle’ was, they certainly weren’t an Autobot.

“What time was this?” TAI asked curious.

“Before lunchtime, why?” the brown haired boy asked confused as to why the time was important.

TAI floated over to the screens, her hands behind her back, things were silent for a while before she said, “That was when everyone was the furthest away, it would have taken us a while to reach you.”

Optimus thought for a moment. “Koji,”

“Hm?”

“I want you to keep an eye out for this…vehicle, and contact either TAI or I if they show up again.” The fire truck told the young boy.

“Sure thing, Optimus.” Koji agreed with a nod. If the car wasn’t an Autobot there was no way he was taking any chances. Optimus turned and stared at the screens, things had been quiet on the Predacon front recently, too quiet. Could it be that this was Megatron’s doing? If so, what was his plan? _What are you up to Megatron? _He wondered.

As the weeks passed both Sideburn and X-Brawn reported that the vehicle Koji had told them about, had tried to follow them. Although in Sideburn’s case he said it started to chase him just as he was ‘getting to know’ a cherry red sports car, to which Prowl chuckled and said that was getting a taste of his own medicine. The only ones who _hadn’t _seen the vehicle were Optimus Prime and Prowl. Prowl had suggested that Megatron might have somehow rigged a car to try and infiltrate them. Sideburn however said that was rubbish and an argument started between to the two brothers. There was one thing that the Dodge Viper and SUV hadnoticed, which was the licence plate. Unlike all the other cars in Metro City that had numbers and letters on their plates, this car simply had the word _Stormflare _written on theirs. When TAI ran a plate check she found that a Topaz Maples owned the car.  
Two weeks after the sighting by the two Autobot brothers, Koji began to wonder if he had imagined seeing the mysterious car, it hadn’t been seen in days. As he walked into class that morning, he was surprise to see someone standing by his desk staring out the window. “She’s been like that ever since she walked in.” a voice said. He looked over at his friend. “Who is she?” the brown haired boy asked. As far as he was aware there were no dark blonde girls in his class. “Dunno. New girl I suspect, and not very friendly either. Everyone who’s gone over to her has gotten the cold shoulder.” His friend told him. Koji started over towards his desk, he was about to greet the girl when she suddenly turned around. The first thing he noticed were her eyes, they were green. Not so green that they looked unnatural and weird, but green enough to be uncommon and unique. “Hi.” He greeted “I’m Koji Onishi.” Holding a hand out to her in hopes to make friends. A brief look of surprise ran across the girl’s face before disappearing. She said nothing instead turning and walking off, her long dark blonde hair hitting him as she did so. Koji looked at her retreating form in slight shock.  
“I told you.” His friend said walking up to him. A few minutes later the teacher walked in and everyone took their seats. “We have a new student with us today.” The teacher began “Topaz Maples.”  
Koji’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he heard the name. _That’s the person TAI said the car belonged to.  
_“Topaz, would you please show yourself to the class.” The teacher asked the new student kindly.  
Koji heard a chair sliding back, he gradually looked over. There, standing at a desk near the door was Topaz Maples, the one who ‘owned’ the mysterious car that had been watching him as well as following X-Brawn and Sideburn. _But how can this be? _He wondered still in shock. _How can a girl my age own a car? _He heard the teacher begin to start the lesson and tried to shake off the shock he was still feeling. _As soon as lunchtime get here, I’m contacting TAI. Maybe she got the name wrong, or maybe there are two Topaz Maples. _He thought to himself as he began to concentrate on the lesson.  
When lunchtime came, Koji ran out of the class looking for a safe and discreet place to contact TAI and let her know what he’d found out.

“Are you sure, Koji?” TAI asked.

“Positive!” he told the hologram “The person you say owns that car, is a girl in my class.”

Unknown to Koji, a certain dark blonde was listening to his conversation. She smirked, her back leaning against the wall and her arms folded across he chest, as she heard the last thing he said. _Phase two complete, phase three in progress. _She thought_but they’re quicker than I thought, I might have to skip phase three and…_she stopped as she heard. “Maybe I should talk to her and see if anyone else in her family has the same name.” an evil smile tugged at her lips _then again, phase three just might add a little _fun _to things. _She chuckled inwardly. As she began to walk away, she took a casual look out the window stopping in her tracks at what she saw. Outside in the car park was a blue Dodge Viper with dark blue flames and a greyish sliver SUV, she muttered a curse. “Topaz? Are you okay?” the dark blonde looked over, Koji had obviously finished his conversation with the Autobot computer and had found her staring out the window. She looked back out at the car park before saying “Fine.” As she stormed off.

_What’s her problem? _The brown haired boy thought before taking a look out the window himself.

\-----

“Why are we here again?” Sideburn asked bored. 

“In case that vehicle shows up.” X-Brawn replied.

“But it hasn’t been seen in two weeks! Why don’t the Spychangers sit here and do this, and how come Prowl managed to escape this?” Sideburn complained.

“The Spychangers are out on assignment and Prowl would rise to much suspicion. Now quit your yapping, we’re suppose to look like every other vehicle here.” X-Brawn said slightly annoyed at his younger brother and heard him give a small frustrated growl.

“Now there’s a rarity.” A voice suddenly said. “Cars that talk.”

The two Autobots looked around but all they could see were the vehicles parked within the car park.  
“Who said that?” Sideburn asked before he could stop himself.

The voice chuckled, “Now that would be telling. Though I’ll say this, as far as undercover goes you two are the worst.” They gave another small chuckle at hearing Sideburn’s annoyed growl “Besides, you’ll never find me.”

“Find yo… you can talk!” Sideburn said surprised as he realised who was talking to them.

They gave a mock gasp “So can you! It’s amazing!” they mimicked “Now let’s get one thing straight,” they began “I’m not here to steal or kidnap your little human friend, and I work for no-one.”

“That’s two things.” Sideburn said cheekily.

“If you’re not working for the Predacons, Stormflare, then why are you here?” X-Brawn asked joining the conversation.

“That’s none…” they stopped mid-sentence.

Sideburn and X-Brawn waited for them to continue, but all they got was silence.  
“Way to go, X-Brawn. You scare them off.”

“I don’t think so, Little Brother. I think they’re just surprised that I found out their name.” X-Brawn told him.

“How’d you find that out?”


	3. Chapter 3

On the outskirts of the city in a derelict building three Predacons waited.  
“Are you sure this is the right place, Dark Scream.” The red frog asked.

“Yeah, we’ve been waiting for almost an hour.” The black skunk said.

Dark Scream was about to answer when a voice said, “My you Predacons are impatient, aren’t you?”

“Who said that? Show yourself!” Dark Scream said out into the building.

The voice chuckled, “You first.”

The three Predacons looked at each other with blank looks on their faces before looking back out into the building. “Us first?” Slapper repeated confused.

“Fair enough. If you don’t want to continue, I’ve got better things to do with my time.” They said a little bitterly.

"Wait.” Gas Skunk called out. The three of them looked at each other once more before nodding and transformed. “Now where are you.”

“Right behind you.” A voice said almost humorously.  
They looked back seeing a tall figure behind them, they jumped putting some distance between them and the figure. The figure almost looked like an Autobot, _almost _except they had wings, they were dark blue in colour and had a bold silver stripe with a thin light blue stripe above it. They had a light blue helm and silver face with light yellow optics, their arms were dark blue up to their elbow and the rest, including their hands, were silver. They had guns attached to both of their arms, which were the same dark blue as most of their body. Their chest and hips were a light blue and they appeared to have pale blue glass in a V shape going down the chest. Their legs were dark blue, and they had silver feet. 

“How do we know we can trust you?” Slapper said.

“Yeah, you look like an Autobot.” Dark Scream said.

“You don’t.” they snapped, annoyed by the blue flying squirrel’s comment. “How do I know you can be trusted.” Folding their arms across their chest.

“They’ve got a point there.” Gas Skunk commented.

“Now, do you want to know what I have to offer, or shall I take my information elsewhere.”

“And what information might that be?” Slapper asked intrigued.

The figure narrowed their optics, their arms going back down by their sides. “How to destroy the Autobots.”

**_Geez, you think this…flyer has a thing against the Autobots, or what? _**Slapper said a little sarcastic as he comm-ed his two fellow Predacons, seeing the jet’s hands curl into fist which shook slightly.

**_Do you think we should take the information? What if it all turns out to be a trick? _**Dark Scream asked.

**_I say we go for it. We could finally get one over on Sky-Byte. _**Gas Skunk said.

\----

Prowl sat in his vehicle mode looking out at the ocean, he was thinking about what had happened at base a few days ago.  
_Flashback  
_“I don’t know of any Stormflare, but it does remind me of another name in my records.” TAI said when X-Brawn had told them of the car’s name. 

“What name’s that?” Koji asked.

“Sky Spirit.” The hologram replied.

“Sky Spirit?” Prowl repeated virutally whispering the Autobot’s name, looking up to see a picture of them on screen.

“So, does he have a twin or any other family?” Sideburn asked.

“Not ‘he’, Sideburn, _she._” Optimus corrected. “She has none that we are aware of.”

“Wait a minute, that’s a female?!” Koji said in utter surprise as he looked at the picture.

The Autobot leader gave a nod. “Yes.” He confirmed.

“We had a femme in our ranks and no one told me.” Sideburn said slightly hurt.

“She’s dead.” Prowl suddenly said flatly. X-Brawn looked over at his brother both in worry and sadness. He knew that Prowl and Sky Spirit had once dated, he also knew that Prowl still blamed himself for her death.

“That’s too bad. I was hoping to get to know her.” Sideburn said slightly suggestive.

“Sideburn.” Prowl said his voice straining to remain calm.

Sideburn looked over at his brother and was surprise to see his hands were now fists, which were shaking down by his sides. “You okay, Bro?” _Prowl’s normally so calm. It usually takes a lot to rile him up. Yet why does he look like he’s ready to kill someone?_X-Brawn felt like hitting his youngest brother across the head and throwing him off the nearest cliff, why on earth did he have to go and say something like that.

It took a few more moments before Prowl finally said, “Forget it.” he walked out, but as he did so he heard Sideburn ask, “What was all that about?”  
_End Flashback_

Prowl sighed, it had been a while since he’d last thought of her. Ever since Sky Spirit’s death he’d tried to keep busy, concentrate more on Autobot matters. He didn’t want to admit it, but he _did_miss her. Why couldn’t he have gotten to her sooner? Why did he break procedure by going off and leaving them? She should have been safe with the others. Although Sky Spirit was a great fighter, they were taken by surprise and didn’t have time to react. He should not have left them, left _her_, he should have stayed with the group as he was told to. It was his fault she was no longer with them, no longer with _him_.  
“Prowl, you okay?” a voice asked startling the Lamborghini out of his thoughts. 

“Hm?”

“I asked if you were okay, Little Brother.” The greyish silver SUV said, his voice filled with concern.

Prowl looked over at his older brother in surprise. “You haven’t called me that since Sideburn came along.”

X-Brawn chuckled, “You may not be the youngest anymore, but to me, you’ll always be my little brother.”

“I’m beginning to wonder if that’s a good thing.” the police car replied jokingly.

“So you gonna tell me what’s on your mind?”

“I think you already know.” Prowl told him sighing as he looked back out at the ocean.

“Sky Spirit?” the SUV said half knowingly. His brother didn’t answer which told X-Brawn he was right. “You know it wasn’t your fault…”

“_Yes_, it was.” The Lamborghini interrupted “I should never have left them.”


	4. Chapter 4

Topaz sat on her sofa staring down at an old photo. A tear slid down her face as memories filled her mind. Why, why did he have to go, why? A few more tears made their way down her face as she remembered their time together, she began to put the photo back in the drawer and heard the doorbell rang. She quickly dried her eyes before answering it, breathing deeply a few times to calm herself down. The dark blonde was surprised when she saw who was standing on her doorstep, she blinked a few times before saying, “Yes?”

“Hi Topaz, remember me? Koji, from your class.” The brown haired boy said a little awkwardly.

“Yes.”

“The teacher said that you weren’t feeling well, so I thought I’d come by and see how you were doing.” Koji said half lying. While it was true that he wanted to see if she was feeling better, he also wanted to see if he could find out more about the mysterious car, now known as Stormflare, that she was suppose to own.

“How did you know where I lived?” Topaz asked narrowing her green eyes in suspicion at him.

“Uh… how? I uh…” what was he suppose to say? That TAI found the address through that strange car, and that he’d been there twice before hoping to find out more about it but no one was ever in? “I looked it up in the phone book.” He said hoping she’d believe him.

Topaz didn’t believe him, simply because her address wasn’t _in_the phone book, but she decided to let it slide. After all, not many people would come to see her, let alone _care_whether she was ill or not especially after the way she’d treated them. “Yeah, well, I’m fine.” She said, “If you don’t mind, I have things to do.” Preparing to close the door.

“Wait, I wanna ask you something.” Koji asked in half desperation.

She looked at him a tad confused, “What?”

Koji breathed deeply before asking, “Is there another member of your family with the same name as you?”

Caught totally off guard Topaz stared at him with a look of surprise mixed with confusion and shock. “Why do you ask that?” she finally asked.

“It’s just that I can’t believe you own a car.” He suddenly blurted out.

The dark blonde laughed inwardly at the boy’s statement, trying to keep a straight confused face she asked, “Why would I own a car?” sounding perplexed.

“I don’t know, just a silly idea one of my friends had. Anyway, I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” Koji replied hastily walking off quickly trying to avoid any more embarrassment.

“How’d it go?” Sideburn asked seeing the young boy walk back to them, a light red hue on his cheeks.

“Not too well. I ended up blurting out that I couldn’t believe she owned a car.” Koji said downheartedly looking away.

“Don’t worry about it.” The Dodge Viper said trying to reassure the boy.

“Did you ask if there was anyone else in her family with the same name?” X-Brawn asked.

Koji nodded, “She seemed surprised that I asked that.”

“But did she answer it.”

Koji thought for a moment, thinking back to the conversation. “Actually no, she didn’t. She asked why I wanted to know.”

“Which was when you said that you couldn’t believe she owned a car, right?” Sideburn said.

“Right.” The boy agreed.

“Let’s get back to base. Maybe TAI has found out a little more about Stormflare.” X-Brawn said.

\----

“Are you sure about this contact of yours.” Sky-byte said clearly doubting the other three Predacons.

“Your just jealous because we found a way to defeat the Autobots and you didn’t.” Slapper said.

“Oh please. You didn’t even come up with this, someone else told you. You were merely relaying a message.”

“It amazes me that you Predacons ever get anything done.” A voice said. The four Predacons looked over and saw the tricoloured flyer.

“You fools!” Sky-Byte shouted looking at the other Predacons, “That’s an Autobot!” he pointed over to them. A laser shot passed Sky-Byte’s head, and he look over to see the jet with one of their weapons pointing in his direction.

“Don’t insult me.” They said plainly as they put their arm down, ignoring the growl the shark sent their way. They looked over at Dark Scream, Slapper and Gas Skunk. “Why have you called me here?” the flyer’s voice had an angry tone to it, making the question sound more like an order.

Slapper and Gas Skunk hid behind Dark Scream who was slightly trembling. “Uh… Sk-Sky-Byte wouldn’t believe us when we told him your p-plan.” He explained stuttering slightly.

The jet looked over at Sky-Byte almost glaring at him, Sky-Byte looked right back at them, unlike the other fools he wasn’t intimidated by this Cybertronian. They chuckled surprising three of them. “If I had those three on my side, I’d be doubtful too.”

“Hey!” the three animals said in offended unison.

“But what they tell you is true. Believe it if you want, or not.” they began as they activated their jets and hovered in the sky above them “though answer me this, will you ever get a better chance at destroying the Autobots?” they chuckled seeing the annoyance on the shark’s face before flying off.

“I don’t trust them.” Sky-byte said when he was sure the flyer was out of sight.

“They do make a good point though.” Slapper said.

“We shall see.” The shark stated almost mysteriously.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since Koji had gone to see Topaz and he began to wonder if he had said something to upset her. When she came to school the next day she ignored him, in fact she ignored him for the rest of the week. That shouldn’t have surprised him though as Topaz ignored everybody, but since that last day two weeks ago Topaz had failed to come to school.  
“I’m sure your friend is okay, Koji.” Optimus said seeing the worry on the boy’s face.

“I hope your right, Optimus. I keep going over there to see how she is, but no-one will open the door.” He sighed “Any more news on my father?” he asked changing the subject.

The Autobot leader shook his head sadly, “I’m afraid not.” An alarm went off and everyone looked at the screens. “Predacons.” The red mech stated.

“They’re putting in a little overtime, aren’t they.” Koji said a little humour in his voice.

The Predacons had been attacking almost daily for the past two weeks, buildings, trains, local events. Optimus couldn’t understand it, Megatron wanted power, energy. He didn’t care about the trivial things that they had been doing, so why do it? Virtually all the Autobots were exhausted fighting day in and day out, but they couldn’t ignore _any_Predacon threat, who knew what it would lead to. Maybe that was Megatron’s plan, to get them so exhausted that they’d be easy to pick off.  
“TAI…” Optimus began. 

“Already on it, Optimus.” TAI said interrupting, anticipating the Autobot leader’s order before he could say it.

“Koji, stay here.” The fire truck told the boy before heading out.

Koji looked over at TAI a worried look on his face, this time it wasn’t about Topaz, he was worried about Prime and the other Autobots. As if reading his mind TAI said, “He’s okay, Koji.”

“Are you sure about that? They’ve been out there fighting every day this week.”

TAI looked back at the screens a small sigh escaping her lips “I know.” She said quietly.

Koji watched the battle on the screen, it was no different than any of the others he’d seen. _Might as well go home. I can’t do anything to help here. _He thought, he said goodbye to TAI and was just about to walk out when he heard “Koji look!” He turned back and saw a dark blue fighter jet enter the scene. It circled above the battle area for a moment before diving straight for Optimus Prime.

\-----

The battle raged on between the Predacons and the Autobots. Prowl, who had just sent his opponent flying backwards, looked around the battle area. As he looked over at Optimus, he saw a dark blue fighter jet heading toward the Autobot leader. “Optimus, look out!” he shouted. Hearing Prowl’s shout Optimus looked behind him, barely managing to move out the way before the jet started firing.

“Since when did the Predacons have air support?” Sideburn asked both confused and annoyed.

His opponent, Dark Scream, simply shrugged and said, “Beats me.” Failing to recognise the fighter jet.

The fighter jet dived for another attack but to the Autobots surprise it wasn’t attacking them, it was attacking the Predacons. Upon the third wave of attack Slapper shouted, “Wait! I recognise that jet!” hearing this the fighter jet headed down and transformed hovering above the Predacons. Dark Scream, Gas Skunk and Slapper all stood in shock, their mouths hanging open.

“This was _not _part of the plan!” they said clearly annoyed, their arms folded across their chest.

Sky-Byte looked up at the fighter jet, “I should have known you were on their side, _Autobot_.” A laser shot grazed passed Sky-Byte’s audio, he held it in slight pain. He growled at the jet seeing one of their weapons pointing in his direction.

“You should watch what you say, Predacon.” They said as they lowered their arm. “As the next shot will have you sporting a hole in your head.” They threatened as they landed in front of the four animals.

Optimus Prime, Prowl, X-Brawn and Sideburn watched the scene that was unfolding before them. Listening to the fighter jet Optimus couldn’t help but wonder where he’d heard that feminine voice before. He studied them carefully trying to find any clue to their identity.  
After a few more words between the jet and the Predacons, the animals left. The fighter jet turned to the Autobots. “Don’t expect me to help you out next time.” They said and began to walk off. 

“Who are you?” Sideburn called out to them.

The fighter jet stopped and looked back at them. “You mean you don’t know.” A small smirk appearing on their face.

“Should we?” Prowl replied.

The fighter jet chuckled as they turned back to the Autobot group. “You really don’t know, do you.” They said in a slight humorous tone, making Prowl think he’d heard it before. “Okay I’ll tell you, not that it matters. My name’s Stormflare.”

“But that can’t be.” Sideburn said half shocked. “Stormflare isn’t a jet, they’re a car.”

“Thank you, Mr. Obvious.” Stormflare said sarcastically before adding “That is one of my transformations.” Optimus had finally realised where he’d heard her voice before, but that was impossible, wasn’t it? Seeing the confusion and realisation in the red mech’s optics Stormflare smirked and gave a small nod. Upon seeing this, his optics widened in complete shock at what was just revealed to him.

“You okay, Optimus?” Prowl asked seeing the sheer shock on his leader’s face.

Slowly the Autobot leader gave a nod and forced his voice to work. “I would like to talk to Stormflare alone.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?” X-Brawn asked.

“If the Predacons should come back…” Prowl began.

“They won’t.” Stormflare said flatly interrupting him, there was almost hatred in her voice as she spoke to the white mech.

“I will meet you back at base.” Optimus partly ordered before walking over to Stormflare. The fire truck and Honda drove out into the desert, but little did they know that they were far from being alone.

They transformed and Stormflare turned to Optimus saying, “I knew you’d figure it out sooner or later.”

“You’ve tried to keep your identity hidden from us.” the fire truck stated looking at the blue patches that covered her dark blue shoulders, he knew what she was trying to hide.

Stormflare was slightly shocked at his response, she was expecting something more along the lines of ‘why didn’t you contact anybody?’. Seeing him stare at her covered shoulders she ripped the patches off. “There, happy now?” she said rhetorically. On her shoulders, just as the Autobot leader thought, was the Autobot insignia. “Now I remember why I didn’t go after you like I did with the other two. You figure things out way too damn quick.” She said half moaning as she folded her arms.

“You may be able to change your look, but you can’t change who you are.” He paused for a moment before adding, “Sky Spirit.”

Stormflare growled at him, she heard some small gasps that followed Optimus’ revelation but decided to ignore them, at least for now. “That Autobot no longer exists!” she spat at him “She died back in that attack along with everyone else!” she said turning to looked out over the desert her arms back down by her sides.

“Everyone but Prowl.” Optimus said. He saw that at the mention of Lamborghini’s name her hands balled into fists, shaking slightly.

“Everyone but Prowl.” She seethed.

The Autobot leader noted that although the dark blue femme tried to sound angry, there was underlying sadness, regret and… was that longing in her voice. “You still hold feelings for him, don’t you?” He said.

“Are you kidding me!” she virtually shouted turning back to him. “I told you, that Autobot died. DIED! Along with everything else that made her who she was. Including those…” she shuddered slightly “Feelings. I am Stormflare now and always.” After a short pause she suddenly she chuckled as an idea came to her, she looked around before saying. “You know this wasn’t a smart thing to do, _Optimus_. Follow me all the way out here with no-one around. If I wanted to, I could shoot you right now and no-one would be any the wiser.” She said rising a weapon at him.

“You could.” Optimus said calmly “But I know you won’t.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” She agreed, lowering her arm “There’d be no fun in it.” She turned back the open desert. “So what are you going to do now? Tell everyone who I really am and hope I come back to the ‘right side’ as it were.” She was about to turn back to him when she saw something glint in the sunlight, she transformed and flew over to it.

The fire truck watched in slight shock as she started to fire at the sand not to far from them. A few moments later she dropped something at his feet, transforming and landing back in front of him. The red mech resisted the urge to look down as he heard. “I believe _that_belongs to you.” She said in some annoyance. She lifted her arm and pointed it in his direction “And this.” She added as she shot at something behind him “And this.” Swivelling round and firing at something behind her before turning back to the Autobot leader. The fire truck looked over at what Stormflare had just fired at, he was surprised to see Mirage and Hot Shot behind her. He looked behind him and saw REV and Crosswise, finally he looked down at what she dropped in front of him, it was Prowl. He looked at her partially confused, how did she know they were there? How did _they_even know where they were? 

“Seems like they weren’t as trusting as you.” She said her voice devoid of any emotion. “Smart choice.” She replaced the patches over her Autobot insignia and started to walk away.

“Stormflare…” Optimus called to her retreating form.

“Laters, Optimus. The next time we meet, it won’t be on friendly terms.” She said to him as she kept on walking.

He watched her walk further out into the desert until she hovered up, transformed and flew off. He sighed, things had just got a lot more complicated. He looked down at Prowl seeing Ironhide and WARS helping him up. “We’re going to have to have a little talk when we get back.” He said sternly.


	6. Chapter 6

Topaz sighed as she stared out her apartment window into the streets below. Things had not gone the way she’d planned, thanks to those damn Predacons. Optimus Prime had found out Stormflare’s true identity, she knew it wouldn’t have been long before he did but now… she growled in frustration looking up the darkening night sky.  
“You seem upset.” A voice said as light filled the dark room.

Topaz chuckled “It’s been a while.” She said not turning to see who it was, she didn’t need to, she could tell just by the light.

“I do have other things to do.” The voice said. Topaz just gave a nod and continued to stare into the night sky. “Are you regretting that I saved you, would you have rather stayed like you were and died?” the voice asked having a curious tone to it.

The dark blonde turned to them, drawing the curtain across the window at the same time, and saw exactly what she expected to see. A ball of light hovering in the middle of the room, she shook her head in response. “No. I am grateful for what you did. I just…” she stopped, unable to put how she felt into words.

“I see you told them who you were.”

“Not really, Azure. It was more like Optimus Prime figured out who I really was.” She turned back to the window, now wishing she hadn’t drawn the curtain.

“I did tell you, did I not, that things would be harder if you did it this way.” Azure said. “You could have gone back as soon as you were well enough.”

Topaz partly snorted in laughter, she turned back to Azure. “And say what? ‘Oh by the way everyone, I’m not dead, the body Prowl and everyone else saw wasn’t me.’ Then spent hours trying to make them believe that I’m not a Predacon spy designed to infiltrate them. No thanks, Azure.”

“You still hold feelings for this…Prowl, don’t you?” Azure said softly.

Topaz gave a frustrated growl as she walked away from the window. “Why does everyone keep saying that!” she asked annoyed “Everything that made Sky Spirit who she was died on that day. When you rescued me I became a new being, a new person as the humans call it.”

“But you still possess your… or should I say _her _memories of back then.” Rewording her sentence at Topaz’s glare. “I also saved some of your… detail shall we say. Like the symbol on your shoulders.”

Topaz looked in the mirror, her light yellow eyes staring back at her. She hadn’t bothered concealing them as it was night-time and no-one would be coming by. Her gaze slowly drifted down to her left bare shoulder, which had a large tan coloured plaster on it. Gradually, she began to peel it back. She stared at the red symbol, why had she shown it to Prime? There was no need, all it did was confirm his suspicion.

“You see.” Azure said seeing Topaz stare at the Autobot symbol and bringing the girl out of her thoughts. “Even if you don’t want admit it, you are that Cybertronian who was to of died all those years ago.” Topaz turned and glared at Azure’s statement “Even by giving yourself a new name, new look _and_this power we gave you.” Referring to the fact that she was currently in human form. “You still can’t change _you_, the one inside.” The dark blonde rolled her eyes, that was what Optimus had said. “Her body may have died but Sky Spirit still lives, still has the same feelings she had all those years ago. It’s time to stop running, Stormflare. It’s time you went back to the people you know and trust.”

A tear ran down Topaz’s cheek as she thought about Azure last words. “Mostly everyone I knew and trusted are dead.” She said a few moments later and walked out of the room.

Azure sighed, Stormflare needed help but who could she turn to? Her people would be no use, most of them didn’t care what happened to the ‘people’ they saved, it was just something they did. She thought back to what she had seen earlier in the day. Maybe, just maybe, she could trust him though she would have to do a lot of explaining to do.

\-----

“So Stormflare is actually Sky Spirit.” X-Brawn said in a sad tone.

“Wow, talk about a split personality.” Sideburn said. Everyone looked at him with an annoyed look on their face “What?”

“Do you think she’ll ever come back, Optimus?” TAI asked.

“Back to the city, yes. Back to being an Autobot…” he paused “I don’t know.”

“But she’s already one of us.” Ironhide pointed out.

“It seems like she’s ashamed of being an Autobot.” REV said.

“Yeah, covered up her symbol and everything.” Crosswise added.

“What I want to know is, if she’s been alive all this time, why not contact us?” Hot Shot said.

“I just don’t understand how she _could _be alive. Everyone there was…” X-Brawn began.

“Prowl survived, so maybe she did to.” WARS interrupted.

“What do you think about all this, Optimus?” Sideburn asked.

“I think we should all get some rest, if the Predacons keep up their schedule of what they have been doing lately, we’re going to need it.” Everyone gave a nod and started towards their rooms, when they had all left Optimus sighed.

“So what _do _you think of all this?” TAI asked from beside him.

“To be honest, TAI. I really don’t know.” He confided in the computer and started toward his quarters. Optimus sat on his berth and sighed once again, he’d been doing a lot of that lately. He knew that Sky Spirit and Stormflare were one in the same, but if you asked her it sounded like they were two separate femmes entirely. He thought back to earlier when they all got back to base, and he spoke with the Spychangers and Prowl. He could see that the white mech wasn’t paying attention, his optics were dim keeping his gaze down at the floor. He wanted to speak with the Lamborghini afterwards, but Prowl just headed out without a word. _‘Prowl survived, so maybe she did too.’ _WARS’s voice said in his head. Optimus shook his head at that, he knew how Prowl managed to survive when no one else had. In fact, besides Prowl himself, he and X-Brawn were the only two who _did _know what happened back then, not even TAI knew the truth of that battle.  
He was about to settle down for recharge when a voice said, “Optimus Prime?” he looked up and saw a ball of light floating down from the ceiling. It stopped in front of him and hovered in mid-air. The fire truck stared at it, wondering if his current worrying over the situation had led him to see things. “Optimus Prime?” the light ball asked again.  
“I am Optimus Prime.” He replied.

“My name is Azure. How I managed to get here is not important.” She said seeing the slight skeptical look in red mech’s optics “I’ve come to talk to you about Stormflare, or Sky Spirit as you knew her.”

Optimus looked at the light ball partly curious, how did they know about Sky Spirit? “Go on.” He heard himself say.

“Firstly, I’m assuming you want to know how I know about Sky Spirit… I mean Stormflare. To answer that we must travel back many years, back to the attack in which she died.” Azure began. “I came across the scene quite by accident, upon examining everyone I found them to be all beyond help except for one.”

“Sky Spirit.” Optimus concluded.

“Yes. I found that her body had almost given out, but she was still fighting to stay alive. I told her that I could give her a second chance at life if she wanted it. She was very skeptical at my offer, thinking it to be a deception of some kind. After I assured her of my intensions, I took her… what do you call it…spark, back to my planet to recover. From the information I gained from my scans of her dying body we were able to give her a new form. One, or should I say two, that she chose, along with a chosen power that we offer to all our rescue victims.” Optimus couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. Although it explained how Sky Spirit was still alive when everyone thought she’d died, some of what Azure was saying confused him.

“Perhaps I should get straight to the point.” She said. “Stormflare believes that she is no longer the same… what’s the word you use… ah yes Autobot, she was back then… as you found out earlier.” The red mech nodded “I have tried to explain to her that she has not changed since then, besides her name and appearance.”

“And you would like me to talk to her.” He said.

“It will not be easy I know, and you cannot talk to her in your current form.” Optimus looked down at himself then back at Azure, what did she mean his current form? “As I had said earlier, we had given Stormflare a power, that she chose, and that power was to change her form to whatever she wished. She is presently in human form under the name Topaz Maples.” If Optimus had not been sitting down he thought he would have fallen over in surprise at that piece of information. Stormflare, a Cybertronian, was now a human female? That was just not possible, this _had _to be a trick of some kind.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two days since Stormflare had revealed herself to the Autobots, Koji began to wonder if the fighter jet was planning something against them. “I’ll get it.” he called out as the doorbell rang. He opened the door and saw a man, with copper red hair. He wore red jacket with blue shirt inside, grey trousers and black shoes, his eyes were the same green colour as Topaz’s._Possibly her father_he idly thought. “Can I help you?”

“Koji…” the man began. 

“Hey, how’d you know my name?” Koji asked. He could have sworn he’d heard that voice somewhere before.

“Why would I not? We have known each other since your father’s kidnap by the Predacons.” The man said slightly confused.

Koji’s eyes went wide as he realised who was in front of him. “Opti…” he put a hand over his mouth to stop himself.

“Who’s at the door, Koji?” his mother called out.

“Just a friend, Mum. I’ll be back later.” He replied and walked out the door. He stood in front of the man still trying to get over shock. “Optimus, how… what’s… your human.” Was all he could manage to say.

“No time to explain, Koji.” The human Optimus Prime said, “I need you to take me to Topaz.”

Koji blinked, still trying to get over the fact that Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, was now human. “T-Topaz? Oh yeah, right. This way.” He said as he walked out onto the street. As they continued down the street Koji couldn’t help but look over at Optimus every so often. How on earth did this happen? Was there some weird experiment that went wrong over at the Autobot base? Were all the Autobots now human? He certainly hoped not, if that was the case how would they protect Earth from the Predacons, how could they find his father?

Optimus looked at his human friend. It seemed strange seeing him from this… view. He’d always looked so small to him but seeing him now he was just as ‘big’ as any other Autobot, if not slightly shorter. He noticed the worried looked on Koji’s face. “Do not worry, Koji.” He said, “This is only temporary, I will soon return to my true form.”

Koji sighed visibly with relief. “That’s good.” He said, “For a horrible moment there, I thought something had gone wrong at your base and everyone was now human.” That thought unnerved Optimus, all the Autobots human? He involuntary shivered making Koji look at him. “Are you okay, Optimus?” he asked quietly with concern.

“Fine, Koji. Though I am not used to this body.” He replied.

Koji couldn’t help but laugh at Optimus’s answer. Soon they reached Topaz’s apartment building and walked up to her place. “I can’t promise that she’ll open the door. I got no answer the last time I was here.” Optimus gave a nod as they reached Topaz’s front door. The brown haired boy knocked and to his surprise the door opened.

“Oh, it’s you.” Topaz said. She sounded disappointed, as if she was expecting someone else. “What do you want this time?” Although she could hear Koji talking, she wasn’t really listening, her attention drawn to the man beside him. She felt as if she knew him in some way, but that was impossible she’d never seen him before. Koji stopped what he was saying when he saw that she was staring at Optimus. Had the Autobot leader really _been _human Koji would have hit him for what he was about to say, adult or not.

“My name is Op…” Optimus began to introduce himself seeing the girl stare at him.

“He’s… my cousin,” Koji said interrupting Optimus and trying to cover up the fact that he was about to say ‘Optimus Prime’. “P-Paul… O-Optimal...” he concluded, saying the first names that came to his head. Both Optimus and Topaz looked at Koji, Optimus in confusion and Topaz strangely. He began to feel his face heat up with embarrassment, to his relief he heard Optimus ask Topaz “May we come in?”

Topaz looked at the copper haired man somewhat shocked, she had heard that voice before. _That voice _she thought _can only belong to one person, one ‘being’. Optimus Prime. _She chuckled inwardly _Nice try Koji, but you’ll have to do better than that. _She let them in, only briefly wondering after she closed the door how the Prime had become human. As she entered the living room it hit her, she felt like hitting her head against the wall, it was so obvious. _Azure, of course! Idiot. _She berated herself.  
“So what brings you here…” she pretended to be curious even though she knew the reason “Optimus.” 

Koji looked at her in both shock and horror that she knew the man with him was Optimus Prime. “N-no, not Optimus, Topaz. His name is…” He said as he tried to cover it up, but he didn’t get to finish.

“Let’s not play games shall we.” The dark blonde said seriously “We both know that he’s Optimus Prime, leader of the…” she stopped and tried to compose herself as she saw the horror intensify on Koji’s face, she wanted to laugh at him for having found out his little secret and so her next word didn’t come out as spiteful as she wanted. “Autobots.”

Koji could have died when he saw Optimus confirm what Topaz had said with a nod, but he was not prepared for what he heard next.  
“And you are Stormflare, also once known as the Autobot Sky Spirit.” 

“Very good, Optimus.” Topaz partly mocked as she removed the blue contacts that she had been wearing to reveal light yellow eyes “Though I gather you did not reach that conclusion on your own, a certain… entity, named Azure told you.” She said. Koji fainted upon seeing the dark blonde’s true eye colour making her laugh. Seeing the worry on the Autobot leader’s face she said, “oh don’t worry, Optimus. He’s fine, the shock of who I really am was just too much for him.” She looked over at the sofa before looking back at the copper haired man “if you pick him up and place him over there, I assure you that he’ll be fine and come around soon.”

After placing the young boy on the sofa as requested, Optimus turned back to Topaz only to be surprised when he saw that the young girl had aged quite significantly, she now looked like a human adult of her younger self. “Sky Spirit,” he began and saw the anger that appeared in the woman’s eyes.

“Do not call me that, _Prime_.” She hissed his name out. “I know why you’re here. Azure has asked you to… talk to me. To make me see that I’m still the same Autobot I was all those years ago.” She folded her arms in defiance “Hm. Good luck with that.” She said sarcastically.

Optimus regarded Topaz’s posture, Azure was quite right when she said that convincing the femme would not be easy. Though when he returned to base and was returned to his true self he had an idea that might work, and it included two Autobots in particular.


	8. Chapter 8

“So, you’re not human.” Koji said as he and Topaz walked across the school grounds. It was lunchtime and begrudgingly Topaz, though she mostly blamed Koji for the decision, had decided to return to school.

“No.” she told him looking around the grounds.

“So how can you… you know… become… look…” the boy began wondering how to ask his question.

“When I was rescued by a… being named Azure, she took me back to her planet. I was extremely low on energy, it was a struggle just to stay conscious.” She stopped walking as she remembered what happened next, she looked at the ground as the tears started to well up in her green eyes.

Seeing how sad she looked, Koji placed a hand on her shoulder. “You okay?” he asked gently with concern.

The dark blonde didn’t reply, instead continuing with her story. “I asked if the others were alright, if anyone else had survived.” She looked up at the clear blue sky “I could tell by the look on their faces that they hadn’t.” her voice started to quiver “They said that nothing could have been done to save the others.” She closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Topaz, I…” he started to say unsure how to continue. After all, how do you comfort a sad cybertronian in human form?

Topaz lowered her head, eyes still closed. “It took years for me to recover. Not from the attack, but from the… what do you humans call it… depression.” She opened her eyes and looked over at him. The tiniest of smiles appearing on her face, “You’re the only one I’ve ever told about this. No one except Azure knows what I went through to get… better. Get where I am now.”  
Koji felt honoured that she would share such information with him, he was about to say something when the bell rang marking the end of lunch. “Guess we better go back.” Topaz gave a nod as she wiped her tear trails away. As school ended Topaz went over to Koji and quietly said, “Wanna a lift home?” 

He looked at her slightly confused, only to remember who and what she was. “Sure… okay.”

“I’ll wait for you outside.” She said with a wink and walked out.

“I see someone melted the new girl’s heart.” Came a sly comment surprising the brown haired boy and having him look over.

“What are you talking about?” Koji asked his friend. “We’re just friends.” Even as he said this though, the brown haired boy couldn’t believe it himself. Over a month ago the dark blonde would hardly even talk to him, and now she had virtually told him her life story almost crying.

“Uh huh.” His friend said not believing him “I’m sure that winking was nothing but friendly.” They teased.

“You’re seeing things.” The boy said though he could feel himself blushing at what his friend was insinuating. He hoped it wasn’t visible or his friend would never leave him alone about Topaz.

\-----

Stormflare sat outside and waited, though not very patiently. She sighed in slight frustration. _Where is that kid? Honestly, if he’s worried that I’m going to kidnap him I would have done it way before now. _She thought, soon after she saw him walking up to her.

“Sorry I’m late.” He apologised.

“What took you so long?” she asked annoyed as she opened the passenger side door.

“I forgot something halfway out and had to go back and get it.” He replied as he got in.

“Whatever.” The Honda said and drove off.

A few minutes into the journey Koji asked, “Mind if we stop off somewhere? I uh… need to do a favour for a friend.”

“Can’t you do that later, we’re almost at your place and besides, I have other things to do.” Stormflare knew that with Prime’s failed attempt at making her see she was the same Autobot, despite her changed appearance and name, Azure would make another visit in one last try to make her see… sense as humans would say. It wasn’t something she was looking forward to, but she’d rather get it over and done with instead of delaying the inevitable.

“It won’t take long.” Koji half pleaded.

“You know,” she began “I _could _just drop you off here and let you do whatever it is on your own.” Her voice developing a devilishly playful tone as she spoke.

“Ah come on. I said it won’t take long. If it was that important you wouldn’t have offered a ride.” Koji reasoned trying to convince her.

He had a point there, Azure wouldn’t arrive until she’d get back and there was nothing else that needed her attention. She was about to argue some more but instead found herself sighing in defeat. “Fine.” She said, “Where do you need to go?”

“Oh, not far from here.” He told her smiling happily.

“You call this not far.” Stormflare said rhetorically as they reached a rocky hillside. “What are you gonna do out here, collect rock samples.” she sarcastically joked. Koji couldn’t help but chuckle as he got out, she was starting to remind him of Sideburn. As if sensing what human boy was thinking she said, “And no, I’m nothing like Sideburn.”

He held his hands up in defence, “I never said you were.”

“No, but you were thinking it.” she said partly annoyed. “Just hurry up and do what you need to do so I can go home.” After a few moments she found that he hadn’t move and was staring at her. “Now would be a good time, and quit staring at me.” She partly snapped.

“I… er… need you to transform.” He said rather nervously.

“What for?” she asked curiously.

“I… uh… need you to help me with this favour I’m doing… for my friend.”

“Whatever, just so long as you hurry up.” She told him transforming. “Happy now?” she asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

“Huh?! I thought you were a car.” Koji said in surprise as he saw Stormflare had wings and other aircraft related items.

“I am.” She stated uninterestedly.

“But how…” the brown haired boy continued to ask.

The fighter jet cut him off with a stare. “What is it you have to do for your friend?”

“I think I just did it.” Koji replied with a smile.

“Huh? You wanna run that by me again.” She asked confused as she put her arms down by her sides.

“Same old Spirit.” A voice said.

“I believe he’s talking about us.” Another voice added.

Both human and cybertronian looked over at the voices, Stormflare’s optics widening in surprise.  
“Rapid Run? Crosswise?" 

“Nice to see you still remember us.” The bullet train said.

She looked between Koji and the two Autobots before everything clicked, she chuckled, “Let me guess,” she began looking at the boy, “your _friend _was Optimus Prime, right?” she said knowingly.

“Hey, you didn’t ask who it was. All I said was a friend needed a favour.” Koji began now smiling brightly. “And Optimus _is_a friend.”

She heard the two Autobots chuckle, “He’s got you there.” Crosswise said.

Stormflare couldn’t help but give a small laugh herself. “So he has.” She smiled sweetly at him “Well done, Koji. Well done. Now stop smiling so much, before you strain something.” She joked before walking over to the bullet train and spychanger.

“So how’ve you been Spirit, it’s been a long time.” Rapid Run said.

“As well as can be expected, Rapid. As well as can be expected.” She replied to the bullet train. “and my name is Stormflare, so you can stop calling ‘Spirit’.” She told him partly annoyed.

Koji watched the three as they laughed and joked. It was good to see Stormflare happy and jolly instead of the angry Autobot hating cybertronian she had become. In fact, she had almost been like a Predacon in her hatred of them. Koji shuddered at that, an Autobot becoming one of the Predacons, now _that _was a horrible thought. _I better call Optimus and tell him how things are going. _he thought. He opened his communicator and said “Optimus?” the fire truck’s picture appeared on the screen.

“Yes Koji?” Optimus asked.

“It’s done.”

“Thank you, Koji. I’ll send X-Brawn to take you home.” The red mech said.

“Don’t worry about it.” He looked over at the now laughing Stormflare “She seems so different now.” He said in a quiet voice.

“Yes, she does.” Optimus said seeing how the fighter jet smiled and laughed “X-Brawn will be there in a few minutes.”

Koji was about to reply when he heard a voice shout “Koji, look out!” the next thing the boy knew he was lying on the ground with Stormflare over him. “You okay, kid?”

Koji groaned a bit and tried to regain his senses. “I think so. What happened?”

“One word. Predacons.” He heard Crosswise say from behind the fighter jet.

“Come on, we’ve got get you to safety.” Stormflare getting up from the ground.

“I don’t think so. No one’s going anywhere.” A voice said.

They all looked round and saw…  
“Sky-Byte, should have known this was your fishy doing.” Rapid Run said. 

“Don’t forget about us.” Another voice said.

“Dark Scream, Slapper, Gas Skunk. What do you three idiots want.” Stormflare said insultingly. Koji, Rapid Run and Crosswise couldn’t help but chuckle at her comment, even Sky-Byte couldn’t resist a small laugh.

“Hey! Who’s side you on, Sky-Byte.” Dark Scream said annoyed.

“How about we cut the chit-chat and get that double crossing jet.” Gas Skunk said.

“For once you have the right idea.” Sky-Byte said, “Get them!” the four Predacons moved in.

“We have to protect Koji.”

“Gotcha. Crosswise, you get Koji outta here. Rapid Run and I will take of these pests.” Stormflare said.

“You two sure you’ll be okay?” Crosswise asked not wanting to leave them.

“Trust us, Dude. We’ll be just fine.” Rapid Run said.

“Okay. You ready, Koji.”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” He replied.

\-----

Optimus was worried about the sudden communication loss with Koji. He had a feeling that something wasn’t right, and he hoped that it wasn’t what he was thinking. “TAI, contact Crosswise and Rapid Run.”

“Right away, Optimus.” The hologram replied. Crosswise’s face soon appeared on screen but was suddenly cut off, this only made the red mech even more worried.

“TAI, have Prowl and Sideburn meet X-Brawn and I at Stormflare’s co-ordinates.” He transformed and drove off.

TAI turned to her screen, “Prowl, Sideburn, Optimus wants you to meet him at these co-ordinates.”

“We’re on our way.” She heard Prowl respond. She wondered what was going on, why hadn’t Rapid Run responded, and what had happened to Crosswise? She hoped Stormflare wasn’t using them for target practice.

\-----

“Why is it whenever I get to know a girl we get called away?” Sideburn said half moaning.

“Quit your moaning, Sideburn.” Prowl said annoyed. All he’d heard since they received the transmission from TAI was his brother’s moaning, and he was getting tired of it.

“Your one to talk.” Sideburn replied. “Who was it that complained for almost three hours about how a certain femme hated them.” Prowl didn’t say anything instead veering into his young brother and hitting him sideways on.


	9. Chapter 9

“Stay away from him Predacon scum!” Stormflare shouted as she flew in low and fired her weapons at Slapper.

“Let’s see how you like flying blind you good for nothing jet.” Gas Skunk said as he blew a yellow cloud in Stormflare’s direction.

She started to cough, “I can’t see, I can’t see!” she heard Sky-Byte cry out “Shark missiles.” She was unable to avoid the missile strike as they collided with her engines sending her down.

“You okay, Stormflare?” Rapid Run asked as he shot the shark in the tail fin making them howl in pain.

“Fine, though my engines are toast.” She managed to say as she got up, only to realise that her arm had begun to slowly trickle energon down it. _Slagging shark. _She thought angrily as she held her arm.

“Well well, if it isn’t Miss I-know-how-to-destroy-the-Autobots.” A voice said. 

\----

Optimus and the Autobot brothers had just come in sight of where the battle was taking place. They could see Rapid Run fighting off Sky-Byte and Dark Scream, there was no sign of Crosswise and over by Stormflare had just appeared…  
“Megatron.” Optimus said.

“I’d say we arrived just in time.” X-Brawn said.

“Yeah but in time for what, to help them out or to see Megatron finish off Stormflare.” Sideburn commented.

No-one said anything as they continued toward the battle scene. Once they arrived, they saw Crosswise trying his best to hold back Slapper and Gas Skunk, protect Koji and try to ignore his injury.  
“Sideburn, X-Brawn, go help out Crosswise and Rapid Run. We’ll handle Megatron.” Optimus told the two brothers. He knew that even if he told Prowl to go with them, the Lamborghini would stay and help Stormflare as if to make up for the past. The red and white mechs ran over to where the tricoloured femme was facing off against Megatron. She was not faring well, her cockpit was cracked, her wing tips were smouldering and there was also a trickle of energon leaking down her arm, which was getting bigger the more she fought against the Predacon leader.  
“Megatron.” Optimus called out, earning a look from both the Predacon and femme. 

“Not another step, Prime.” He said, “Or you can say goodbye to this femme.” Stormflare looked at Megatron in slight amazement, before realising that with his attention focused on the Autobot leader she could use the element of surprise and tackle him. Though as she went to tackle the Predacon leader she had failed to notice the stray laser shot coming her way, it hit her in the side causing her to fall to the ground just short of her target. This gave Megatron a greater advantage as he hauled her up by her injured arm.

“Let her go, Megatron.”

“Sky-Byte, Dark Scream, Gas Skunk, Slapper.” He called out, the four Predacons were by his side almost instantly.

Prowl saw Stormflare’s face contort with pain, as much as she tried to hide it, as Megatron increased his grip on her arm. “D-Don’t worry about me, Optimus.” Stormflare said, “Just get them.”

“Quiet femme.” Sky-Byte said kicking her, only for her to look over and glare at him.

“What do we do now?” Rapid Run asked.

“We can’t attack them while they have Stormflare, can we?” Sideburn said.

“No.” Optimus said flatly “And Megatron knows it too.” Staring at the Predacon, who now had a half smug grin on his face. In fact, all of them looked pleased at the Autobots predicament.

“You heard Optimus. Let her go.” They suddenly heard Prowl say.

“Why should I?” Megatron said.

To the Autobots surprise Prowl aimed his weapon at Megatron.  
“Prowl, are you nuts. If you miss, you’ll end up hitting Spirit.” Crosswise said, but Prowl wasn’t listening. 

Megatron laughed at the white mech, what was the stupid Autobot trying to prove. Optimus as about to tell Prowl to stand down when two shots were heard, one from Prowl and one from Megatron. While Prowl’s shot had just missed, Megatron’s didn’t.  
Stormflare watched what was going on and was slightly horrified when Prowl collapsed to the floor, she saw Sideburn and X-Brawn rush over to their fallen brother. _I must end this before anyone else gets hurt. _She thought. As her optics moved across each Autobot her anger rose as she heard the Predacons insult and taunt them, her hands clenched into fists. Her gaze landed on the now wounded Prowl, by now she was seething in anger. She looked to see how occupied Megatron was, timing her shot so when she hit the Predacon leader’s foot it gained her instant freedom. That was when she released her full anger on the Predacons, finally managing to drive them off, with everyone else’s help. “This isn’t over _Autobot_!” Megatron spat at her as he transformed and flew off.  
Stormflare was about to shoot at him for calling her an Autobot when she realised that he was right. She _was_an Autobot, she’d always been an Autobot, and would always be. The only difference between what Azure and Optimus were telling her and her realisation was that she wasn’t the _same _Autobot Sky Spirit, but Autobot _Stormflare_. Who was a totally different femme, sure she still may have Sky Spirit’s memories but _Stormflare _had her own life, her own ways, her own… past. She chuckled to herself, who’d of thought it would have been Megatron of all mechs to make realise this. “Stormflare.” she heard a voice say and turned back to the others. Her expression saddened slightly as she saw the brothers were no longer there. “Guess they’ll know better than to mess with me.” She joked trying to lighten the mood, and the ignore the pain in her arm, she received a few light chuckles in return.


	10. Chapter 10

A month had passed since the battle on the rocky hillside and Prowl had fully recovered from his injuries, but no-one had seen a trace of Stormflare or her human counterpart Topaz Maples. Koji had found out that Topaz’s apartment had been sold and there had been no sign of her at school, it appeared as if she’d left Metro City completely. Two more weeks went by without a sighting or a word of fighter jet’s whereabouts. A month later however, as Koji was walking back home a dark blue car pulled up beside him.  
“You look like you’ve given up all hope.” A voice said. The brown haired boy looked over at the car half expecting to see the driver, but he couldn’t see past the car’s tinted windows. He began to look closer at the car and gradually realisation struck. The dark blue colour, the silver and light blue stripes, the voice… could it be? Wanting to be sure he went to check the licence plate. Sure enough, the word _Stormflare _was written on it.  
“Your-your…” he began. 

The Honda chuckled at his reaction “Back?” she said finishing his sentence.

“Yeah.”

“You wanna lift?” she asked opening the passenger side door.

Koji smiled, “Sure.”

“So where you headed? I hope you’re not doing a friend a favour.” She joked as she drove off.

Koji laughed, “No. No favours today.”

“Good, then you won’t mind doing me one.”

Koji blinked in surprise before asking, “What’s up?”

“I’d like you to take me to the others.”

“Huh?” he said in both confusion and shock.

“The others, Koji. You know, Optimus Prime, Autobots. Ring any bells.” Stormflare said partly annoyed. 

“W-why would you…”

“What? Can’t a fellow Autobot go see her commander?” she interrupted slightly playful.

A huge smile broke out onto Koji’s face. “I’ll have to contact Optimus first.” He said not bothering to hide the excitement in his voice.

Stormflare laughed, “Okay, okay. Just calm down before you strain something.”

\-----

An hour after Koji’s communication Stormflare drove into the Autobot base. She was almost surprised to see Rapid Run standing next to Optimus.  
“Welcome back, Stormflare.” Optimus said as she transformed. 

“Thank you, Optimus.” She said, “I gotta admit, it does feel good to be back.”

“Of course it does. This is where your friends are.” Rapid Run said walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and gave a nod in reply.

“Sk-Stormflare…” a voice said almost nervously.

She turned to it, her light yellow optics narrowing as she saw the white mech. “Yes.” Her voice having a slight sharp annoyed tone.

“We’ll leave you two alone.” Optimus said seeing the two Cybertronians stare at each other.

“Catch you later, ‘Flare.” Rapid Run said giving the fighter jet’s shoulder a small reassuring squeeze before following the Autobot leader out.

Stormflare watched as the fire truck and bullet train left before looking back at the white mech.  
“Well… don’t you have something to say to me." 

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Sorry!” she almost yelled, “Sorry doesn’t cut it, Prowl.”

“Sky Spirit I…” he didn’t get to finish.

“Don’t call me that!” she snapped angrily “Sky Spirit is dead. Do you hear me, Prowl, D-E-A-D dead. So are my feelings for you.” She noticed the shock on his face, she knew it hurt him to hear those words but it was his own fault. “My name is Stormflare now, I suggest you remember it.”  
Hiding behind the open door to the command centre, Crosswise, Rapid Run, X-Brawn and Sideburn listened to the conversation.

“Ouch, that’s gotta hurt.” Sideburn said quietly as they heard Stormflare say she no longer had feelings for the Lamborghini “No doubt we’ll have to pick up the pieces later.”

If X-Brawn could hit his youngest sibling without being heard or discovered, he would have. “Quit being so insensitive, Sideburn.”

“The dude’s got a point though. Prowl’s gonna be pretty low over the next couple of days.” Rapid Run said.

“He should just be thankful she didn’t shoot him.” Crosswise said casually.

The SUV and Dodge Viper looked at the spychanger in shock.  
“She wouldn’t do that, would she?” Sideburn asked.

“That femme does have a pretty mean temper.” The bullet train recalled. They all looked into the room just in time to see her transform and drive off.

“She may be back on our side.” Crosswise began “But I’ve a feeling our problems are just beginning.” Everyone gave a nod in agreement.


End file.
